As distributed systems, such as computer networks, applications, business processes, etc., continue to increase in the number of elements or components contained therein or as they transition to, or include, wireless connections, their management functions and operations have become increasingly more difficult and time consuming. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional distributed system 100 containing a plurality of components, such as routers 110, servers 120, computers 130, etc., which are in communication over network 140. Also shown are computers 150 having access to network 140 via a wireless communication link 160.
One method for monitoring conventional networks employs polling each network component for operations such as status, performance, operation, etc. Continuous knowledge of the network operation is important, for example, to track and ensure that network performance is consistent and correct. However, such polling requires the expenditure of network resources as polling requests and acknowledgements are continuously transmitted around the network. As system size increases, the burden to provide continuous knowledge regarding component operations also increases. Thus, the increased burden imposed upon the system to determine its performance, contributes to the system not operating at its full potential.
Hence, there is need in the industry for a method and apparatus for efficient monitoring of network operation without imposing significant burden or requiring significant expenditure of network resources.